


The Unsolvable Equation

by fanwit



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Sebastian gives James an equation as a present. The only problem? It's unsolvable.





	The Unsolvable Equation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea... has been in my head since at least 2013. Finally, go on, be free, my child. My [tumblr](https://fanwit.tumblr.com)

"Professor?" It's Sebastian.

James looks up from the papers he's grading and squints in the direction of Sebastian. He's at the doorway, looking hesitant. 

"Is something the matter?" James leans back with a stretch and twists to have a better view of Sebastian. 

Sebastian's eyes go wide and he shakes his head hurriedly. "Oh, heavens no," Sebastian says. "I.. I just..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white envelope. He turns it over in his hands, eyes darting nervously to James.

"Is that for me?" James knows this is an obvious question, but it fulfills its intended purpose: making Sebastian relax. Sebastian's eyes settle down on James and his shoulders fall a little. This is the most relaxed Sebastian's going to be, James is perfectly aware.

"Yes, of course it is." Sebastian takes several long strides into the room and stops at James' desk. "Ah, should I..."

James holds out a hand and Sebastian places the envelope carefully in his hand. James cocks his head, examining the envelope. It's a pale shade of white and is blank on both sides. Running his hand quickly over the envelope, he feels that its contents are only one piece of paper folded over multiple times. He opens the envelope and Sebastian shifts uncomfortably. Just as he had suspected, it was from Sebastian. James unfolds the paper slowly and sees there is an equation written neatly at the very top of the paper.

"I... I wrote an equation for you." Sebastian always had a talent for stating the obvious. James doesn't have the heart to tell him it seems to be impossible to solve. "I'd... Really appreciate it if you solved it."

"Solve it?" James looks away from the equation, eyes landing on Sebastian's embarrassed face. "You want me to... solve your equation?"

"There's a way, you just have to..." Sebastian looks down with a small smile. "Just have to look at the different parts."

James blinks. The equation solvable? It shouldn't be. Ignoring Sebastian's growing blush, he looks back at the equation curiously.

"Good, good luck!" Sebastian leaves the room in a rush. James absentmindedly notes Sebastian's footsteps headed towards the front door. _Hasn't he just returned?_ James wonders but brushes the thought aside to focus on the equation.

* * *

James is very much irritated. He has been working on the equation for three days and is still no closer to a solution. Sebastian's been looking into his office worriedly every hour but James can't find the motivation to ask him why. He leans back in his chair with a groan.

The equation is unsolvable, it has to be. James shoves the equation under yet another student's essay. He does still have to grade his students, thank you very much, just because it's the holidays doesn't mean he actually gets a break. Despite what Sebastian might think.

Giving the student a B with a flourish, he looks at his door. Right on time, Sebastian opens it and blanches at seeing James.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbles and begins to close the door.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looks at him hopefully but that hope fades when he sees how frustrated James looks.

"Do you know how much my students don't understand how to get to the point?"

"A lot," Sebastian says, "I'd assume, from what you've told me."

"A lot," James echoes. "Far too many."

"Any progress on the equation?"

"I'm almost done," James says and Sebastian blinks surprisedly.

"Really?"

"With the grading," James gestures at his desk. "Work before play."

"Oh. Right. Yes." Sebastian looks very disappointed. He nods slowly then retreats back into the hallway, the door closing with a click. James looks back down at his desk. He doesn't want to grade any more essays. He sighs and reaches to pull out the equation from underneath the graded-B essay. The equation's halfway out when James stops. Did it form words?

James slowly pushes the equation back, wondering if this is what Sebastian meant by parts. The equation is halfway covered and it spells out three words.

"I love you," James murmurs. He can feel himself blushing and he pushes back his chair. Maybe the grading could wait for another day. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, after all. He pulls the equation out the rest of the way, folds it up carefully and puts it in his pocket. James sets his shoulders and heads to the door. He opens it and calls for Sebastian.


End file.
